


A Funny Thing Happened On The Way To Ragnarok

by Eternal_Love_Song



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Conversations with Yourself, Gift Fic, Hints of Ragnarok, Mirror Universe, Portals, Throwing Stones Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Love_Song/pseuds/Eternal_Love_Song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After taking a stroll through an unknown portal and coming out in an alternative universe Asgard, Loki gets the chance have a little chat with himself. Himself is a lot different than he imagined.</p><p>My Loki meets myth! Loki.<br/>Related to, but not cannon for my Throwing Stones series. Reading that is not at all needed to read this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Funny Thing Happened On The Way To Ragnarok

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skarl_the_drummer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skarl_the_drummer/gifts).



> Writing this, I found that I have a very interesting idea of what myth Loki is actually like.

Loki had always had something of a wanderlust.

It was the reason he went along on Thor's quest even though he was not always wanted by Sif and the Warriors Three. It was the reason he was always so keen on diplomatic missions. It was the reason he had been so excited when he'd first discovered his skywalking abilities. It wasn't yet perfected, he couldn't do it at will. He had neither enough in strength, reserves, or skill for that feat. But he could walk along any path he came across, pull open any portal, and was getting increasingly good at manipulating where they would lead him.

Loki was always excited when he discovered new portals. He had mentally mapped out each one he came across, you never knew when such might come in handy for a bit of mischief, after all.

That said, when he walked through this new portal, Loki completely stopped in his tracks.

Let it never be said that Loki had no taste for the tricks of others.

"Oh, my," The man standing before him said as he watched Loki intently. A man who looked exactly like Loki. Well, maybe older.

"If I may say, you sir, have very good taste." Loki took a step or two closer, looking the man up and down. "No one has ever worn my visage so well before."

"I'm inclined to think the same," The man replied. "Before you get the wrong idea, allow me to introduce myself." The man swept into an extravagant bow and smirked wickedly. "I am Loptr. You, my very young pupil, are not where you think you are."

"I think I'm in Asgard."

"Well that is true--"

"Nearby to the palace."

"Close enough, I suppose--"

"So perhaps you are the one confused," Loki stated firmly.

Loptr frowned at him. Reaching forward , he tapped scolding on Loki's lips. "Silence." When Loki opened his mouth to protest, Loptr shoved a golden apple into his mouth. "As I was saying, you are not where you think you are. This has happened once or twice before. No matter the universe, our curiosity gets the best of us. You, my dear Loki, are in my Asgard."

Loki was pouting as he pulled the apple from his lips, chewing petulantly. "Your Asgard?"

"As I said."

"You are saying that I've accidentally strolled into another universe?" Loki gave his other self a flat stare.

Loptr smiled again, this time with mischief. "We are quite the miscreants, aren't we? Can't keep our hands to ourselves, nor our magic, can't even keep to our own universe! Any minute now Thor will show up to threaten a mighty blow from Mjolnir for our deviancy."

Loki chuckled. "Indeed. If the oaf could ever tell us from our clones," Loki smirked wickedly. "Well, you are the host here, show me around. What's your universe like?"

"Dreadful," Loptr said with a roll of his eyes. "These people are so sensitive." Loptr began to walk in the direction away from the palace and Loki followed. "A few jokes every now and then and they become so up in arms!"

Loki nodded. "Just so! They take such easy offense at every little thing!"

"They are also ungrateful," Loptr ranted. "I pull of the most brilliant off schemes! Give them the most fabulous gifts and what they do they do?" He spun to face his counterpart. "Lips sown shut, just like that! Thor even used Mjolnir against me! I was the reason he even has the stupid thing."

Loki nodded his head in agreement, but his expression was sad instead of angry. "It was for the good of Asgard, though," He said quietly.

"Yes! And they did not appreciate it one bit!" Loptr continued his rant. "I have the mind to set my favor elsewhere. With the jotunn's, maybe. Surtur is--"

Loki was looking at him with large, disbelieving eyes. "They are monsters!"

Loptr shrugged. "Perhaps, but I am certain that I can handle it. I've spoken lately too--"

"You don't fear retribution?" Loki interrupted once more.

Loptr frowned and gave him a displeased look. "Odin has this coming."

"But father is--"

"Wait what?" Loptr questioned. "Did you say father? As in, Odin is yours? As in, you are Aesir. As in--"

"Yes," Loki replied impatiently, not wanting the strange disbelief to continue. "He is and I am. Why is that strange?"

Loptr stared at Loki for a long time, reaching out and tentatively poking him with hand and magic both. He was looking at Loki with both curiosity and skepticism. He raised an eyebrow. "Your father? You're sure?" Loptr questioned once more.

"Yes!" Loki hissed and slapped his hand away. "Why would I lie? Are you not myself?"

Loptr gave him a quick and dispassionate once over, then shrugged. "If you say so, my dear self. Your universe sounds awful, I'll have you know."

"I haven't told you anything about it."

Loptr let out a short chuckle as he gave Loki another once over, a wry look on his face. "You've told me enough, young one, and more than you know." Loptr began walking again, prompting Loki to do the same. "But come! Tell me of your universe! What tricks are to be had! What fun? What games?"

Loki sighed. "On that note, I'd rather ask about you and Sif. She has still not forgiven me for the mishap with her hair--"

"Yes, mishap," Loptr said succinctly.

"--And it is not as if she does not look just as lovely with dark hair."

"Dark?"

"Yes, I replaced it with black," Loki explained.

"Ah, then she will not ever forgive you," Loptr nodded as if this were no big deal. "Do not let her fool you, she is very vain. Flattery will get you everywhere with her. Even after I cut her hair, a few sweet words was all it took to charm my way back into her bed."

"Her bed?" Loki questioned. "But her attraction to Thor?"

"Their marriage is a sham."

Loki's eyes widened and he stopped in his tracks. "They married! But the All-father was so against it!"

"Is that right?" Loptr stared at Loki with intrigue. "What else was he against? Does he hate Sigyn, as well?"

"Why would he?"

"She is my wife." Loptr said. "I was wondering if he had something against them in your universe."

"We married?"

"Have you done anything fun in your world? Ever?" Loptr questioned. "Next you'll tell me you never killed Baldr."

"I don't know Baldr."

"Really? Youngest of Odin's sons? Never met him?" Loptr asked skeptically.

"There is only Thor and I," Loki told him. "And why would I kill my brother?"

"If you met him, you would know." Loptr blew out a breath. "How old are you? You haven't done anything! Do you even have children?"

"I don't."

"Are you even me?" Loptr asked. "You are Odin's Aesir son with no wives and no children, what do you even do?" He ranted.

"Whatever Odin asks of me," Loki answered quietly.

Loptr paused, staring at his other self. "I was going to wait a few days, but if you want, you can unleash Fenrir," He offered. "Some vengeance against Odin would do you good."

"I don't want vengeance," Loki told him.

Loptr blew out a breath again. "Of course not." He shook his head. After a moment of debate, he pulled himself into a tight hug.

"Why are you--"

"Be silent, young one," Loptr insisted. "You need this. If no one else, we should be kind to ourselves, yes?" After a few more moments of hesitation, Loki accepted the embrace, closing his eyes and loosing himself to the comfort. The embrace lasted a few long minutes before they pulled away. "Look, there's going to be some chaos around here soon. A few days from now, so until then, I'm going to show you around. You can literally do whatever you want. You're me, so don't let them catch you, but I don't care who you love, fuck, or kill, so go wild."

Loki looked at him incredulously. "I could literally destroy your life."

Loptr smiled. "With what I have planned a few days from now, it won't really matter." Loptr gave Loki a wicked smile. "Besides, we need to teach you how to have fun. So take your pick, my precious self, Sigyn or Sif?"


End file.
